Resident evil Survivor 4: A New Bloodlust
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Once a quite boy from Raccoon city turned mercenary, Keith Taylor's formely Drew O'Connor must assist Leon S Kennedy in rescuing the president's daughter. Painful memories returns as he runs into a former friend turned enemy. Will he survive?
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil, know matter how much I wished I did. I do own my own original characters though, such as Drew, Joe, Mike, and others. Resident evil belongs to Capcom and Shinji Mikima, that cool dude. Thanks Shinji for making Resident evil!! You kick ass!! Also Airforce2009, thanks…for helping me with some of my past idea. BUT….just remember, you got this stuff from me!!….some of it anyway…fic time!!

Resident evil: Survivor 4

PrologueDescions, Actions, Consquences, and Results

_Factors that we must undertake in our everyday live. No matter what you do, or where you go, you can't escape them. From the moment you wake up, you do your shit, and go back to sleep. Then you wake up and do it all again. I've leanered this valuable lesson. For it's been burned into my retina. Burrowed down deep inside where it will live with me till the day I die. _

_I learned these when I went into the Spencer Estate, so many years ago…_

_Decisions: I made the descion with some friend's to enter the woods of Raccoon Forrest, to solve the case of the cannibalistic murders, and become the cities heroes. There would be a parade for us, we'd say some boring speech, then receive medals for our bravery. _

_Actions: We followed through with this using the action of sneaking off from our parents homes. We went through with action by stetling down in the forrest and partying the night away until we couldent party anymore. _

_Consequnces??: Simple. I got to sit aside and watch as my best friend's died all around me. One by one, they were taken, while I viewed in horror. I was punished for my foolishness by not being able to save anyone. I was weak, helpless………pathetic…_

_Results: The results?? Apart from two others, everyone I cared about had died. I was a survivor, and so were my friends. We had learned the truth about Umbrella Coropration. The most powerful pharmetucial company on the planet…was expermitning in illegal biological weapons, or B.O.W._

_You see when you stare down death itself and you cheat the grim reaper, your life changes forever. Do it more then once, and you go down a dangerous path. You think to yourself: why me?! Why me and not the others?!? WHY WAS I SPARED FOR GODSAKE!?!? You were lucky, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. You gripe to yourself that: I never asked for this!! I nevere asked for Raccoon City to become a nightmare for the living dead!! I never asked to become part Hunter!! And I certainly never asked to fight again'st super natural beings!!!_

_A little bit about myself, I'm twenty two years old. I have jet black hair (once dark brown), cut short and neat. I have aqua colored eye's (formerly brown), that will occasionly shift to a sickly yellow. I'm a tall young man, at a high 6,2. I weigh about 190 lbs, so I'm neither skinny, nor fat. I have tanned skin, which suprislinly never changed over the past 6 years. My skill's in martial art's have expanded over the past six years. I've trained and honed both my body and soul, up to the point where I belive I could fight Bruce Lee and win!! I know Tae Kwon Doe, Kung Fu, Wu Shuu, Karate, Kick Boxing, Thai Kick Boxing, Akido, Brazillian Jujstu, Kendo, Jujistu, Jeet Kune Doe, and Tang Soo Do. My skill's in firearms have increased dramatically over the years. _

_Whilst I prefer hand to hand combat, I must train in all aspects so I've practiced with as many firearm's I could master. My own personal weapon, the Colt .M1911, with customized aspects, such as it could hold 14 rounds compared to the previous 7. It had a silencer, and sniper scoope that I designed for it. It used .45 ACP rounds, it's firepower was increased. It's one, powerful sonvabitch…_

_My history as of now…_

_In 1998, I was a sixteen year old carefree boy, with dreams about going on adventures and becoming a hero. Yeah, I'm a hero now……a tragic hero… Anyway, the murders of Raccoon City in July was escalating to an alarming rate, and the RPD was having difficulty catching the cannablaistic cult behind all this. So, ignorant as I was, I came up with a plan with my best friebds to solve the case ourselves. _

_Sneaking into the forrest the night of the 24__th__, we settled down to party as we were going to explore the forrest the next day. We never made it through the night as one of Umbrella's accidental B.O.W.'s, the dogs, got loose and killed two of my friends immeditaly. Running like hell, we fled into the mansion, where even more horrors awaited us!! _

_Seperated and terrified, I bucked up, and began my search for my friends. As I made my way through the mansion, I discovered the S.T.A.R.S., Raccoon Cities elite and finest. At first, they denied our help, but saw reason when they realized we had a common goal: find our alies and escape!!_

_Even with the S.T.A.R.S., it was a fucking nightmare. Making it into the mansion's underground lab, we discorved that the leader of the S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, was double agent. Fortuanly, he got his when his own creation murderd him in cold blood. There was no time to relax though, as the mansion's self-destruct system had been activated. Fighting against the Tyrant in another round, we escaped with seconds to spare. Out of all ten of us that entered the mansion, only myself, Joe, and Tom were left. The rest had died like this:_

_Kevin and Mike had been mauled to death by the dogs. Mike had gone off to take a piss, but had been killed in the middle of it. During the dogs chasing us, Kevin tripped over a tree root, and was killed._

_Rob's brains had been eaten out by a zombie!! I'm not sure how, but when I discovered him, he was already dead…_

_Alex died from his severe wounds. Joe had found him barley breathing. He was unable to do anything to help, as Alex died right in front of him. When I went to find him later, he revived as a zombie, and I had to kill him…_

_Matt had been murderd by Lisa Trevor. Joe and Barry Burton had found him in a hysterical fit, backing away from her, shooting her with machine guns that proved ineffective. She silenced him by slamming her cuffed hand's into his face, casuing it to explode…_

_Sean……that jerk…He sacarficed himself to save my life. Chris and I discovered him in the Aqua chamber underneath the cabins. The B.O.W. Neptune would have devoured me, but Sean pushed me out of the way and was killed himself._

_John had been devoured by Plant 442, but was spat out after Joe killed it. He was already half dead, so he put an end to his suffering with a bullet to the brain…_

_We escaped back to the city, and no one belived us about Umbrella conspiarying against us all!! Those damn fools!! If only they had listened…it made no difference. It was their own fault for to listening to me…_

_Dropping out of high school, I hardly talked to my father afterwards, as he did'nt belive me either. I couldent trust anyone in the city now…cept for Joe, Tom, and Jill…They helped me through for the next two months._

_However, when it hit late September, the nightmare continued. As for methods I don't know how, the T-Virus had been unleashed upon the city, and hell on earth began. I was in Jacks's Bar when it happened, and already I had problems: Tom died immediately at the beginning, Jill was missing, my father was missing, we were being chased!! Fighting through multiple parts of the city, whilst also meeting Dustin Raymond and Luke Shock, a soldier for the UBCS, and an agent from the USFU, we escaped the city, and went our sepearte ways…My father had died though, so I was alone…I did'nt escape unscratched either. Whilst in the city, a mutated Hunter clawed me and infected me with the Hunter Virus, changing my DNA. It awoke something within me…_

_Before continuing, I must explain. Over the next few months, something would immerse from my being. Whilst I was on Rockfort island, trying to escape with Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside, a new part of me woke up. Violent, Angry…Hateful…I had gained an alternate ego, named ZETA!! My hunter self. It gave me power!! Strength, Speed, Agility, Intellegence and Endurance, everything!!! Almost at the cost of my humanity, I gained the ability to transform into a Hunter, whilst keeping my consciouness…_

_Anyway, I escaped from that nightmare, but Wesker had an apprentice, name Micheal Young, and I still couldent locate Joe…Three times I went through those nightmares._

_It was'nt over for me, not by a long shot!! Over the next six years, I would become involved with……demons, and more zombies. Here, let me list the bullshit I had to put up with:_

_In 1999, I went to Silent Hill and met Harry Mason, who was searching for his daughter Cheryl. Searching the town, and meeting many strange people, while fighting demons and monsters, we discovered that Cheryl was apart of some ceremony that this crazy cult had worshiped their god, Samuael. While their, we met a normal nurse, named Lisa. We could only meet her though whenever we went to the alternate world. Near the ned, she discovered that she was just another monster, and that broke my heart. Because she was so kind and caring. Despite her pleas, we left her … Killing their god, saving his daughter, Cybil the cop, and stopping the cult from taking control, we escaped the town. Harry went off to raise his adopted daughter once more, whilst Cybil would return to her duty as a cop. _

_In 2001, I had a feeling the nightmare that I experienced in Silent Hill wasn't over. Returning to the town, I assited Jame's Sunderland in putting his personal demons to rest. Going through the town once more to discover what happened to his supposedly dead wife, we met a look a like of his wife named Maria, and a sinister punisher of guilt named Pyramid Head… Fighting past the monsters, whilst dealing with the other crazy people their, and meeting this annoying brat named Laura, we discovered to a horrfyign truth that Jame's wife Mary did'nt die from a disease three years ago: HE had killed his wife!! Despite this knowledge, I stuck with him and helped him confront his demons as he defeated them, putting an end to Pyramid Head. Near the end, we found out that Maria, who had died multiple times, only to come back and try and confuse us, was a demon herself, sent to fool James. Not needing her anymore, James rebuked, telling her it was over. Maria did'nt seem to agree as she transformed into a she bitch demon. Killing her, Jame's was somehow reunited with his wife. He begged for her forgivness, telling her why he did it, because she was making him suffer just as much as she did. She forgave him, and asked for him to go on with his life while promising to take care of Laura. He went off to adopt her while I bid farewell to them…_

_In 2002, whilst continuning my job in STARS, I rented an apartment in South Ashfield Height.I did'nt keep it for long though…Befriending Henry Townshend, I satyed the nihgt in his apartment since I had just gotten home from work, and was too damn tired to go to my own apartment. Waking up, we found the front door was bolted shut from the inside, with several dead locks, and chains. That was'nt all. The windows were sealed shut, and hard as hell (I punched them as hard as I could and did'nt leave a dent) the phone did'nt work, the TV did'nt work, the radio did'nt work, hell we couldent get anyone to hear us when he screamed for help!! For five days we were trapped inside Henry's apartment, until on the sixth day, a giant hole appeared in his bathroom. Climing into it, we ended up in a Silent Hill like world… Coming across others who were also trapped, they would always's end up getting killed, by horrifying measures.. Eilen Galvin, Henry's next door neighbor was one of the lucky ones as she barley escaped getting killed… Later, as we trid to protect Eilen, whie making our way through the alternative worlds, we discovered that we were being stalked by a supposedly dead searil killer, named Walter Sullivan… He was maing this ritual called the 22 Sacarments, where he was supposed to sacarfice twenty two people in order to reicve what he wanted!! Henry and I were intened to be the last ones, and he almost killed Eileen. However, in a final battle, we stopped his plan's and killed him… Henry and I did'nt return to our apartments for awhile after what we went though. I stayed their for awhile longer before moving out, and saying goodbye to Henry and Eileen…_

_In 2003……_

_The most happened to me at that time!! _

_First, in Febuary, rumors had been spread of a new B.O.W. that was being worked on in a secret facility in Russia. Although I was on duty ast the time, when Chris asked me to come check it out, I agreed. Getting inside a chopper filled with special trained forces, we heade off towards Russia. Inside our chopper, along with Chris and Jill, was a few other raccoon city survivors. Some guy named Kevin, with his wife Cindy. Both were talking about some people named David, Yoko, Alyssa and Jim…whoever the hell they were. Anyway, we arrived at the base, landed and jumped into action. I stuck with Chris and Jill, while Kevin and Cindy led another team. Fighting are way threw the outerside of the base, and finishing off a small army of Hunters, we made our way underground. Underground was'nt anybetter as most of the security system was still active, figured for an "abandonded base"… Nearly avoiding getting our heads chopped off by lasers, we made it to the main arean!! Well…at least Chris and Jill did, I stayed behind to fight Micheal, who had apparently followed us. It was my chance to kick his ass for last time…and boy was it a tough fight!! Wesker must have put him on something, because he was moving as fast as hell!! Anyway to make a long story short, neither of us won, Chris and Jill blew up the monster called TALOS, and we escaped._

_Three months later, I had heard rumors about this kid, Jim Foster, who had been on that boating incident and had been captured by Weskre, but escaped through the help of HUNK. HUNK?!? The prick who had captured me back at Rockfort?! Weird. Anyway, I told him about how I needed his help and how we were going to attack a major part of Umbrella's main competitor at the time, B.E.T.A. We had to spilt up during our mission and Dustin had turned traitor because Wesker had blackmailed him. Luckly, he turned back and helped us. We forgave him afterwards. After that mess, Jim and his sister calimed that did'nt want anything else to do with Umbrella, and left back home to the states with their friends Billy and Stacy. Lucky kids, wish I could give up on this life…_

_Two months later, I finally had lost it. My sanity snapped. Hearing about something going on up in Willamete, Colorado (Dead Rising) I headed up their. Im not even gonna bother with the details of that!! So many zombies!! All because of BETA!! Their just as bad as Umbrella!! Anyway, I'll never forget what happened right after I got away back to Florida. I opened the front door to my home, stepped inside, closed the door and dropped my stuff. Slowly, I began to snicker. That snickereing turned into chuckling. That chuckling turned laughter, and finally that laughter turned into a hysterical fit. I collapsed to the floor of my home laughing. I was the funniest man on earth. All the death, all the horror I had experienced just struck with me indescribable humor!! I laughed until my sides hurt and yet I still continued to laugh!! I had finally gone insane!!_

_It was that little incident that got me fired the Florida STARS when some of my fellow officers happned to be passing by. Put into an insatution for a good, 4 months I recovered slowly, but surely. After I was back to normal, I had changed. Being locked away for 4 months and going through everything I went through, I realized how weak I truly was. I couldent allow my nerves to get the best of me ever again, not like last time. So in order to dstance myself from the person I once was, I changed my hair color, eye color, my name and occupation. I am no longer a member of STARS. I am now a renegade mercenary: The Twilight Reaper. _

_The year is now 2004. _

_As a freelance mercenary, I accepted jobs from both sides of conflicts. Weather I did some work for the government, or for the mob, it did'nt matter. As long as they payed well. In such a short time, I've become well known. I've either hunted men down, or retrieved priceless artifacts for business men. As the Twilight Reaper, I brought fear towards wanted men. Known for my cold, effective way's of finishing the job, the Black Ops division of the government called me in a few times to kill some corrupted men within the government, as they demanded perfection. When I did some part time for the mob, I would either have to kill traitors, or deliver something. I've stabbed, shot, broken men's necks, strangled them, beat them to death, and blown them away. I'm almost a one man army…_

_Umbrella was finally finished. Despite them hiring the best corrupted lawyers and false witness's money could buy, it proved useless to all the evidence that was retrieved back in Russia. Umbrella's stock prices crashed, and a worldwide man hunt was conducted to search for Ozwell E. Spencer, the president of Umbrella. I wish to find him so I can kill him myself. He's ruined my life!! It's only right that I return all the grief he and his damn company caused me. I have'nt spoken to the other survivors in awhile now. No doubt they heard about my breakdown…perhaps it was for the best. That I stay away, so I don't bring up anymore bad memorys. _

_However, it soon became August, and I had'nt recived any jobs in awhile. So when I recived a call from the President, I accepted. Apparently his daughter had been kidnapped by some cult in a rural part of eastern Europe. My skills would be put to the test once more, however, I would'nt be battleing zombies this time…_

I am Drew O'Connor no more. My name is Keith Taylor's…and this is my story…

Main Characters: (As of now)

Keith "The Reaper" Taylor's: Age 22: Formerly Drew O'Connor, and STARS member, this young man has the most experience in any T-Virus, or supernatural related incident. No longer the care-free teenager that he was back in Raccoon City, he has become cold, dark, and cynical. Possibly from his experiences in T-Virus incidents. Known as the Twilight Reaper, he is a fearless mercenary with years of experience in both martial arts and gun play. Possesing Hunter releated powers, and an altnerate ego named ZETA, he barley feels human anymore…

Leon Scott Kennedy: Age 27: Once a member of the Raccoon Police Department, he is a survivor of Raccoon City, and has changed a great deal of the past six years. Now working form the government, he has become a top notch agent working directly under the president. Whils the prefers to work alone, he is secertlg glad that someone from Raccoon City was being sent in to back him up. He must survive the horror in order to rescue the president's daughter…

Ashley Grahams: Age 20: The daughter of the President of the United States of America, this young girl is an ordinary late adolescent caught up in this nightmare. Kidnapped from her home as she was heading back to Massachuttes, her location was unknown for some time, but recently, she was rumored to being held captive in a village in Europe…

_Let the games once again…begin_

There's the intro to Survivor 4. Hopefully it will interst people who will leave reviews…peter. Anyway, I will update soon. Also for those wondering, just to let you know, this is all original. I came up with the Survivor series, so anyone saying I'm copying someone else is wrong. In order to continue, I require revews though. Hopefully, this story will keep you busy. Thanks Airforce2009, Miracle Viguy38, and others for previous stories. This one's for you guys!!

…

…RESIDENT EVIL!!


	2. The Guilt

Chapter 2: The guilt…

Disclaimer: Sorry about that, was busy and stuff. Here you go peps…

_Happy Volts Mental Institution, September 13__th__, 1998, time unknown…_

"_RUN, RUN, DON'T LOOK BACK" screamed an unknown voice through the black, and distant void. These we're the many things that Drew B.O'Connor was hearing stuck in this hellish place. As he came too, he found himself lying on a dirty, tattered stretcher, being wheeled down a long distant hallway, the smell of death was in the air, the sounds of gunfire, and screams of pain._

_Glancing up, and could see a dark mans silhouette. He was pushing him apparently towards somewhere, but where?? As Drew tried to remember what happened, he suddenly felt jerks going through his legs. The mansion! His friends, where…_

"_Where's my friends" he rasped out loud. He had planned with some friends of his to go into the Spencer Estate and find the source of the cannibals plaguing Raccoon City. They had went inside, and…why……why……_

…_Why couldn't he remember?!_

"_Did they make it, are they alright" Drew urged, hoping the man would answer him. Sadly, the dark man remained silent, just occasionally glancing down at the captive boy, and grunting in annoyance. "They always end up the same," the man grumbled. Drew tried to figure out what this ment, but had little time as they started to pass an open door. Time seemed to slow down for Drew, as he glanced inside…and his eyes widened in terror. _

_Inside, he could see his friend, Mike Dean, the hacker, standing behind a tree, in a forest, taking a piss. As he realized himself on the tree, something came forth. Drew gaped as a rotwiller, zombified and demonic looking, leaped from the darkness of the forest. Clamping its jaws into Mikes arm, Mike screamed in a mixture of pain and terror. Blood, and bone was revealed from the bite as he was mutilated, streams of ripped flesh and abstraction fell. Mike collapsed to the ground in pain, as more dogs emerged from the shadows. They mercilessly tore into Mike's flesh, all eager and greedy for a piece. Time speed up, as they passed the door, it slamming shut, as if sealing Mikes fate…_

_BAM!_

"_What the" gasped Drew. What just happened?!? Mike!! He was, was… He hardly had time to think as the process repeated himself. _

_The next open door, revealed Kevin Will, the athlete of the gang. He was running as fast as he could through the same forest that Mike had been in a few moments ago. As he ran through bushes, and through the fog, he suddenly fell. He had tripped over a tree root, sticking out of the ground. Hissing in pain from hurting his knee, Kevin tried to get up and get away. But it was too late. A zombified Doberman, it's flesh ripped apart, bones exposed, and blood clenched teeth, jumped on top of Kevin's back, and bit the back of his neck. Kevin screamed as he struggled to escape. It proved useless, as more surrounded the two. One grasped Kevin's right arm, and started to chew though it, whilst two more fought over his right foot._

_BAM!_

"_Oh god" Drew moaned as the door slammed shut in his face. The next door opened, revealing its contents to Drew._

_Robert Branagh, the quite one, and son of Marvin, was sneaking around the corner of a hallway, in a mansion. He peeked around the corner to see if it was safe. Seeing nothing in sight, he sighed as he turned around to go back, and look for a weapon. He came face to face with a zombie. Before he could open his mouth to scream, the zombies threw itself on top of him, and bite furiously into his neck. Robert shirked in pain, and agony as he kicked and punched for freedom. The next few bites, ended any further rebellion from the young black kid, as the zombie moved towards his head, eager to eat his brains out. _

_BAM!_

"_OH GOD" Drew screamed. This was completely horrible, why was he seeing these things!!_

_Alec stalked into a portrait gallery, filled with many ominous paintings. All of them, representing death. Noticing a switch on the wall, he flipped it. CAW! CAW!! The zombified crows hanging on the electrified metal bars broke into furious cries, and caws as they flew from their perch…right towards Alec. Alec let out a cry of shock as the birds surrounded him, and started pecking away. Strips and ribbons of flesh were ripped from Alec's body, as whichever bird got lucky, gulped down for seconds and ate some more. Alex screamed as he quickly pushed himself out of the room, towards escape…_

_BAM!_

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING" Drew shirked. Having seen enough, he struggled to get up. Feeling something holding his hands down, he glanced down to see his hands, and legs tied firmly to the stretcher by thick leather bands. _

_Matt was walking outside near a garden, underneath a waterfall. He looked nervous as hell, as he was shaking furiously. Bending over to catch his breath, he froze as he heard a moan, and the sound of a gate opening. Raising his small submachine guns, he glanced out of the structure, and gasped as Lisa Trevor stepped foreword. Panic taking over, Matt fired into Lisa's skin, the small bullets peppering through her body. This showed little to no effect, whatever effect the bullets were having, wasn't showing. Tripping over his feet and falling back, Matt backed away, still firing, still screaming. As Lisa approached and his guns went dry, she raised her cuffed hands, and smashed them into his face, causing it to explode in a splash of blood, brain, and bone…_

_BAM!_

"_Stop it…" Drew whispered, visibly scared and afraid._

_Sean was in a circular chamber, full of water, and sharks. He was shooting his assault rifle into the water, the bullets having little to no effect on the monster residing within. One of the small sharks, leaped from the water towards him, and bites a large chunk of bone out. Sean growled as the construitions fell from his body's opening. Leaning against the large chamber, he sighed in pain, trying to find a way out of this mess. Hearing the door he came through open he looked up, a horrified look on his face. Seeing his dear friend walk towards him, he shot his head to the left and saw the monster, now finding new prey lurking it's way towards him. Screaming his name, and ignoring his injury, he dashed forward and shoved him back. The monster lunged from the water at that moment. Raising his arms to shield himself, they helped little as the monster had grasped him inside its mouth, his feet kicking wildly. As he was torn apart, he wondered weather or not his friend would escape…_

_BAM!_

"_STOP IT" Drew yelled. No more, for godsake!! NO FUCKING MORE!!_

_John was in a large room, where he was being hoisted into the air, by the tentacles of a giant plant monster. He was shooting a shotgun into his maul, trying to defy his fate. Shell after shell was used, as he drew closer to the maw. As his shotgun went dry, he dropped it and closed his eyes. Entering the maw, he screamed. It felt like a thousand needles were being punctured through his skin at the exact same time. Poison and life threatening needles probed his body inside the maw. Suddenly on the outside again, his friend came forth, begging him to stay alive. Ignoring him, he asked for his gun, and demanded he leave. As his friend gave a farewell, he sighed as he put the muzzle of the gun to his head. Pulling the trigger, the bullet exploded out of the back of his skull. Silently, John dropped to the foot of the stairs, dead…_

_BAM!!_

"_JESUS CHRIST, END ALREADY, NO MORE" Drew shrieked, tears bursting from his eyes, and his hands digging further into the tattered stretcher. Shooting a glare at the man, he suddenly realized. What was he going to do to him?!?!_

"_Hey, where are you taking me" he whispered fearfully. The man didn't respond as he passed by more of the rooms, all of them slamming shut with loud BAM! Fortunate, there was no more death…for the moment anyway. "Let me go please" Drew begged. The man continued to ignore him as he pushed Drew into a barely illuminated room, with a single overhead light illuminating it. Pushing the stretcher around to face the door, the man sighed in relief as he headed for the door._

"_Hey wait" Drew called, watching him leave. Where was this man going?! He had spent all that time bringing him here, so why was he just leaving him here in the middle of nowhere. After seeing all those deaths of his friends, did he…_

"_Where are you going" Drew demanded. As the man raised a hand to open the door, Drew's demanding turned to begging, as he shouted, "PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE". Ignored again, the man left, leaving Drew to his fate…_

_Groaning in misery, Drew strained to remember what happened, and where he was. This place…it wasn't safe. And unless he could somehow get himself free, he would die, of either loneliness or by someone else's hand. Breathing heavily he tried to struggle against his leather bonds. They were indeed, tightly on, but with a little work. He smiled slightly, as he felt one loosen abit. Adding more pressure, he worked to get free when…_

"_NO, NOOO" came a voice from outside. Shooting his head up, Drew could see the man from before through the window of the door, backing away in terror from an unseen enemy. Raising his hands in surrender seemed to fail for him as a large miss happened tentacle impaled the man. The man cried in pain as the sharp tentacle dove out of his back, digging deeper and deeper, adding more pain and pressure. Whipping out of him, the man grasped his chest as he looked down at the wound in pain. A humanoid hand then placed itself on him and grasped him. "NOOOOO" the man screamed as it yanked him out of sight, and into the unknown…_

"_Oh shit" moaned Drew in fear. He had seen death before, many times, on TV, and in movies, and video games and stuff. But…but real life…it…it was DAMN TERRIFIYING!!! As if by magic, adrenaline kicked in, as Drew furiously fought with his bonds. Leaning forward, he could feel his left bond beginning to give way. With a forceful tug…SNAP! Now off, Drew quickly untied his right bond, and his feet bonds. Hopping off the stretcher, he sighed as he looked around. He was in a clinic of some sort. Many machines, and pieces of medical equipment were scattered all around him. But…so much blood!! It was like some one had taken a fire hose, and sprayed the stuff all over everything!! _

_Shaken from what he had seen so far, Drew looked around for a weapon. Whatever had killed that man was still out there, and unless he wanted to know what it felt like to be shikabobed, he had better be prepared!! _

_Digging through some rusted drawers, he reached inside, and pulled out a combat knife, clean, and polished, like it had been recently used. Drew glared down at the knife in annoyance. He really sucked when it came to knife play, but as this point, he really didn't have an option. He was in hostile territory with no back up, no idea where he was, and things that wanted to kill him… Yeah, things were off to a fine start indeed._

_Gripping the knife firmly, Drew put a hand on the door that would lead outside. Controlling his breathing, sweat pouring down his brows, he opened the door, and looked around for danger. The room was empty, cept for the huge smeared puddle of blood Drew had just stepped into. Drew watched, as the blood had seemed to be dragged through another door. That didn't concern him though. What concerned him was this. Where was the man that had taken him here, and had been attacked? _

_Following the trail, he entered a long hallway, where the blood led to a grating. Seeing it busted open, Drew wondered. Did…did it go in their, whatever had attacked that man? Glancing inside, he saw nothing but darkness. He…he had to go in there? Backing away intimidated, he said, "No one, nothing's making me go in there". Deciding to try some of the doors, Drew stepped up to one and turned the knob._

_CH-CHK!_

"_Huh" Drew muttered as he found it locked tightly. Trying hard, he pushed down on the lock, hoping to force it open. Nothing happened. Annoyed he tried another door. That had the same result. Every door in the area was locked. Strangely enough, even the door he came through, and that wasn't locked a few moments ago… So, he was stuck, and the only option he had been to go into that grating where the large smeared trail of blood led._

_Bending over, he gulped as he got on all four, and crawled inside. It was sweaty, hot, and unbelievably dark. Drew had no idea where he was going, but foreword was his only option, he only prayed though that the path behind him didn't suddenly cave in, or he crawled into a dead end. That would make him want to slit his own throat. He'd rather die quickly then freaking out from his claustrophobia._

_Pushing past some cobwebs (and hoping the spiders we're gone) Drew could see some dimmed light. He was near the end!! Crawling faster, he could see the trail of blood leading out of the grating. As he crawled out, he sighed in relief of no longer being trapped, but what he came to, made him question weather he was going crazy. _

_He was in another long dark hallway, the scent of blood so strong and powerful, he could just lick it from the air. At the end of the hall, was a grated door, behind it, was a small boy. He was unbelievably young for his age, maybe 6 or 7 years old. He was wearing a bright orange T-shirt, had messy brown hair, blue overalls, and red sneakers. He was looking down and playing cowboys and Indians' with plastic toys. _

_As Drew approached the boy, he thought, "Who was this kid, and what was he doing in such a dangerous place. It was certainly no place for a child so young. The light barely shined on him, so Drew couldn't see his face. Coughing, he smiled. No need to scare the boy, he had to be careful at what he said. "Hello there, who are you"._

_The boy didn't answer at first, and Drew was afraid that he was going to ignore him like the man. He sighed in relief, when the boy said in low voice "I'm busy playing, go away"._

"_What are you doing here?" Drew said kindly. Poor kid, he must be scared out of his mind to be in such a scary looking place. _

_The boy said nothing, but then said, in almost a whisper "I want my toy police badge". He continued playing, as if Drew had never spoken._

_Confused upon this, Drew didn't give up, as he asked "Aren't you afraid to be here all-alone by yourself, I certainly am". He wouldn't admit that around another teen, as he had to keep himself tough, but this was a innocent kid, who must have been brought here against his will, like Drew was…_

_The kid's low tone, suddenly changed to excitement, as he said "I'm brave, I'm strong and brave, just like my daddy, I'm gonna be a police man just like him, and help fight the bad guys". Pausing, he said "But…I don't feel like a police man if I don't have my badge, daddy has one, and I want to be just like him"._

_Drew shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen your badge anywhere"._

_The boy huffed, as he said "I guess were not friends then"._

_Drew gave the boy a kind smile as he said, "Do you think you can open this door, I need to leave here, I have to go home"._

_The boy stayed quiet before saying "If you can find my badge, yeah I'll open it". He said nothing else, as he continued playing, humming to himself, like Drew didn't even exist._

_Standing up, Drew turned away from the boy. He had to get out fast, and this boy, was lost and scared just like him. He didn't admit it, or show it. But Drew could tell. As soon as he found his badge, he was taking the boy, and they were leaving together, where ever they were now anyway. Opening the door on the right, he entered another destroyed rusted room. There were three windows on the side, and a reflective mirror on the side, a hole in it, going into the wall, blood leaked out of it like a plague._

_Noticing a glint of light coming from it, Drew approached the mirror slowly, and smiled as he found the badge. As he reached to grab it, he froze as some unknown force pulled it inside the hole. Slowly coming towards it, he peeked inside. He could see nothing but darkness inside, which meant the toy badge was in the back of the hole meaning…he had to stick his arm in their. _

_Gulping, he reached his right arm all the way into the hole, afraid that something was going to chop his arm off, or bite his hand. He felt nothing at first, but as he reached further in, he grasped something fake. Smiling, and knowing he had the badge, he slowly began to pull his arm out when…_

_*SNARL*_

_*BAM*_

_Drew's arm slammed back into the hole. Something was yanking on it, and trying to pull it in. Panic rising, Drew struggled against the unseen force, pulling with all he had. He couldn't die now!! Not after all that had happened. "OH GOD, LET ME GO" Drew thought wildly. The force that had grasped him sensed this as its grip loosened. Yanking his arm out, Drew rubbed it as he backed away from the hole. Relived that he didn't lose his arm, he glanced down at the badge. It had the letters R.P.D. etched on it, with a slight bit of blood. Satisfied, he left the room, and saw the boy again, still playing._

_Bending over in front of the boy, he reached a hand through the grating and stretched out his arm, badge in hand. "Hey buddy, looking for this"._

_The boy stopped playing now as he glanced up. For the first time, Drew could see his face. His eyes widened at what he saw. Big dark brown eyes, a straight nose, and small ears, he looked a lot like…_

"_I want my badge," the boy urged._

_Confused at first, Drew shook it off as he extended his arm further. "Take it, it's yours" he urged back. Slowly, the boy got to his feet, as he reached out with his own hand to take the toy badge._

"_Go ahead, we'll leave after you take it" Drew smiled. _

_The boy stopped just inches from touching it as he looked into Drew's face. Letting out a small gasp, he slowly began to back away._

"_Where are you going" Drew asked, trying to sound friendly, but becoming nervous upon seeing him start to leave._

_The boy said nothing as he shook his head in defiance. He looked really scared for some reason. Without a word, the boy turned and started to run for it. _

"_Hey wait" Drew called, dropping the badge. He no longer cared about it. He wanted out!! He wanted freedom, and it was running away from him!! "Please stop," he shouted. As he watched the boy run towards the elevator in the back, he shouted "DREW, PLEASE NO, DON'T GO"._

_Little Drew ignored him as he disappeared into the elevator, and vanished. The grating opened with a moan as Drew collapsed from leaning on it. Noticing the reflection coming from the light, he could see his eyes. They were glowing yellow. "What" he thought. His innocence, the child within him…and run away from a monster…_

_Getting to his feet, he jogged down the hall towards the elevator. "I have to find that boy," Drew thought. Stepping inside the rusted shaft, he pressed the button to the lobby. At first the elevator did nothing, but then with a whirrrrrrrr…… it started. The door closed, and Drew felt the elevator descend. _

_As Drew laid his back, he thought, "I'm sorry kid, but…your not going to grow up to be a hero like dad, if anything, you become a monster, a freak, another one of Umbrella's failed B.O.W. The elevator then jerked with a start. A loud rapping sound started as the elevator stopped moving. _

_Becoming nervous, Drew pressed the open door button multiple times, but nothing happened. The rapping sound was getting louder, closer with every second. Drew, nervously approached the door, hoping it would open. Suddenly, it did. Stepping to get out, he froze as out of the crack of the open door, a large tentacle shot in, and dove into Drew's flesh._

_Screaming pain as he was impaled into the elevators wall, Drew clenched his teeth firmly as the blood began to flow through. As if sensing his distraught, the elevator tipped up, and shot him out. Falling forward, he fell into open darkness. Lying down in a void of darkness, Drew gripped his bleeding chest in pain. The pain…it was unbearable!!_

"_Hello Drew" spoke a soft voice. Whirling around, Drew saw someone step out of the darkness. He gasped in horror. That face!! It was…was…_

"_Mike" Drew awed, relived. It was him!! His old friend!! Mike Dean, still alive!! Drew stepped forward to reached his friend, but watched with shock as he stepped back._

"_No Drew, I'm not alive, I'm dead…because you killed me" Mike spoke coldly._

_Being accused of killing one of his closest friends really put Drew off guard as he shook his head, in denial "No…no, it wasn't my fault, it"._

"_If you had gone to check on me earlier, if you had never came up with that idiotic plan, we would all still be alive, you killed us" Mike accused him._

"_Us" Drew repeated._

"_That's right" spoke another voice. Agreements came as more people stepped out of the shadows. Drew gasped. It was them!! Everyone he had seen die!! Sean, John, Alec, Robert, everyone!!_

"_You…you…your all here" Drew gasped, the pain in his chest, suddenly less painful. Relived at seeing his old friends, he stood up._

"_You're a damn failure is what you are" growled Sean. Crossing his arms, he said "I never should have sacrificed myself for you, I never should have had to in the first place, you should be dead, not me"._

"_Why didn't you try and save me?! You could have tried to drag me back to Rebecca, let her heal me up, instead of coming back as a walking corpse" grunted Alec._

"_Instead of standing their like an idiot, you should have helped me against Lisa Trevor. I was screaming in fear, whilst you just froze up. Every have your face explode in a splash of blood, it hurts" cracked a dry humored Matt._

"_Please" Drew begged. _

"_I survived longer then everyone else, but I still died!! All because of you being too slow, too weak. I was devoured alive by Plant 42 for god sake, every part of my body felt like needles were jabbing into over and over again" hissed John._

"_No, there was nothing I could do" Drew begged._

"_Oh there was plenty you could do" spoke a new voice. Looking up, he gasped as Albert Wesker stepped out behind the guys. "The truth of the matter was you were only a child, an ignorant child that got his best friends killed just because he wanted to be a hero" he sneered._

"_Some hero" grunted the guys._

"_But you see kids, he's been suffering all these years, thinking's he's all that's left. Well, I say he hasn't suffered as much as you have. Anyone disagree" asked Wesker._

_None of the kids nodded._

"_So, I say a little more suffering is in order" smirked Wesker._

_The guys nodded._

_Coughing, Wesker said, "Children…enjoy your meal". With that, Wesker stepped back into the darkness. _

_Drew glanced up as he saw a horrifying transformation. The skins of his friends slowly grayed, decayed, and parts felt off. Patches of skin came loose, their eyes became sunken, their teeth blood stained. Some of their hair fell out as bite marks, and injuries of epic proportions appeared as if by magic on their bodies. _

"_Oh my god" Drew groaned in fear. _

"_You're going to die Drew, and your going to die slowly, and suffer. Just as we have" hissed the zombified Tom._

_Drew backed away in horror as he tried to run. Mike threw himself onto Drew's leg and bite him furiously. Drew shrieked as Robert grabbed his head and clamped his jaws down on it. Alec grabbed his arm. Soon, they all started to grab Drew, and attempt to devour him in some sick twisted way. Falling to the ground, Drew saw as their hands slowly began to cloud his vision._

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**_

_Everything went black… _


	3. The next level

Chapter 3: The next level in survival horror…

**Disclaimer: Next chap is up, time to review pep…**

"Gah" Keith gasped as he awoke with a start. Sweat pored down his brows from the horrifying nightmare. His eyes we're dilated in fear. Realizing he was back to the awakened world, he relaxed as he slumped back into his seat.

"Bad dream" asked a voice to his left. Glancing over, he glared at Leon S. Kennedy in annoyance. Like Keith, he had physically changed a lot. Working for the secret service for six grueling years had really toughened him up. His hair had changed to a sandy blonde, which hung over one of his eyes, whilst the other was exposed. His blue eyes remained the same over the years. His voice had deepened and had a gruffer tone to it. (Though no where near as gruff as Keith's, although young, his voice made him sound four years older then he already was). He bore a brown bomber jacket, with white fluff circling the neck part of it, black jeans with plenty of pockets for ammo, and brown boots. He had brought along a standard 9mm, with a laser sight for accurate aiming.

"None of your business" grunted Keith. He bore a dark green army jacket, with the American flag patch, patched on the right shoulder of the jacket. A sleeveless black undershirt, with a brown gun holster near his chest for easy access, with his customized Colt. M1911with explosive firepower, held 14 rounds, came with a silencer, and a scope for long range. He wore black combat jeans, with many deep pockets for ammunition holding, a utility belt with ammunition pouches. Finally he bore heavy black combat boots…

Leon shrugged as he glanced out the window of the four-seated vehicle, worrying for the safety of the president's daughter. Apparently, she had been kidnapped when she was on her way home to college in Massachuteses, by some unknown cult. Rumor has it that they we're hidden somewhere deep in a rural part of Europe. So, the president sent his best man to retrieve his daughter, however, unsure of how large the threat was, he called in a mercenary that had done some great work for the Black , in the past.

"**Nightmare again boy" asked a voice from the darkness. He knew all, and could see all of this boy. His thoughts, his dreams and feelings. A creature of negative, and violent thoughts, created through the hatred Drew had felt for Umbrella, the corporation that destroyed his life. **

Keith grunted at the sound of his alternate ego, ZETA. Six years ago back in Raccoon, a new division of the Hunters had called him and infected him with the Hunter Virus. He was suppose to transform, but was cured. Unfortunately, it was too late, as ZETA had been born. Several months later after Raccoon, ZETA came to life, transforming Drew into a human/hunter hybrid. For the past six years, he had lived within his body, as a negative, more violent side of the boy. Always thirsting for combat, always hungering for battle.

"**Ignoring me won't help," commented ZETA.**

"Go away" grunted Keith.

"**Go? Pray tell where I could go boy, I'm apart of you, have always been" shot back ZETA.**

"I…I don't want to talk to you" Keith thought.

"**You had the dream again didn't you, the one that always end with you being devoured alive by your "friends". How many times do I have to say it boy?" asked ZETA.**

"It's…just that" he tried thinking.

"**The guilt right, of being the last one? It was their own fault, and carelessness that got them killed, you were special, which was why you didn't join them in death" ZETA nastily commented. The boy was always feeling guilty, he needed to grow up and move on with his life.**

Keith chose not to say anything as he sat there in silence. Glancing at their escorts in the front, Carlos, and Juan, he wondered how exactly he got stuck working with these rookies? "I don't even need Leon, I could handle this myself," he thought.

"**Exactly, we don't need some amateurs with death wishes slowing us down. Besides, search and rescue wasn't on the resume for being a merc." Added ZETA.**

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice do I" thought Keith.

"Why am I the only one who gets the short end of the stick?" muttered Carlos. He was wearing a dark blue police outfit, with the words "POLICIA" on the back of his uniform.

"Yo, who are you guys, c'mon and tell us" asked Juan.

Neither of them felt too inclined to answer. Leon, because he was trying to focus on his mission, whilst Keith…he felt too superior to be speaking with them.

Noticing the silence, Juan commented, "You're a long way from home cowboys, you have our sympathy".

Leon, deciding to speak, grunted, "Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice, anyway, you know why we're here, out assignment, is to search for the presidents missing daughter".

"What, just you two" asked a skeptical Juan.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing kumbaiya at some boy scouts bonfire…then again, maybe you did" Leon spoke.

"**My god, I'm stuck listening to these idiots babble on" complained ZETA, causing Keith to silently laugh.**

"Ha, oh you crazy americano's, it's a direct order from the chief himself, I'm telling you, it's no picnic," commented Juan.

Leon, getting serious, patted Carlos on the shoulder. "I'm counting on you guys" he spoke, as the two shrugged, thinking this mission was going to be no big deal.

"**Yes, idiot's indeed" spoke ZETA.**

"For once we agree on something" Keith spoke softly.

Carlos, not hearing Keith speak once, asked "What about chief, you too good to talk".

Keith chose to remain silent, not wanting to waste words on an idiot. He watched as the man shook his head in annoyance before putting his eyes back on the dirt road. Today was particularly chilly for August, very foggy, and the environment looked like something out of an old foreign film, funny considering the circumstances. Dead trees, bushes, hardly any sign of civilization.

As they crossed a wooden, sturdy looking bridge, Keith checked to make sure his gun was loaded. Not that he would need it very often. During when he wasn't working, he would train 10 to 15 hours a day, studying, and practicing as many styles of martial arts as possible. Plus, his hunter powers gave him an edge in combat.

Parking twenty feet away form an old house, Juan commented "Just up ahead is the village".

Leon nodded as he said, "We'll go look around".

Carlos cracked "We'll stay here and watch the car…don't want to get any parking tickets".

Leon was staring at the man like he was crazy. "Riiight, parking tickets" he repeated, suddenly feeling the need to get out of the car.

"Good luck" commented Juan.

The two said nothing more as they got out. "Geez, where'd they get these guy's" Leon asked.

"Did you say something?" asked Carlos.

"**Fucking morons" grunted ZETA, Keith nodded at this.**

Getting a transmission on his radio, he brought it up to his head. Keith, likewise, brought his up. The transmission was blurry for a moment, before clearing up. A woman, early to mid twenties appeared, wearing her brown hair back in a ponytail, crisp white undershirt, glasses, and a classy black jacket.

"Leon, Keith, can you hear me," asked the woman.

"Loud and clear" Leon responded, with Keith just grunting.

"I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, I'm your support on this mission, over" she stated.

"Gotach, somehow, I thought you'd be a little older" Leon commented, causing Ingrid to blush slightly. Regaining control she listened as Leon asked, "So the subject's name is Ashley Graham right".

"That's right, she's the daughter of the president…so try to behave yourself" Ingrid joked.

"I expected to be well played for my services" Keith grunted, speaking for the first time. He said nothing, as Ingrid commented, "Get the mission done, and you'll be paid for your services, along with a bonus".

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap, we'll contact you back once we've found her, Leon, over and out" Leon called. Switching off their radios, they both removed their guns, and proceeded down the dirt path. "We should check that house, maybe one of the local's has seen her" suggested Leon.

Keith said nothing, settling for nodding. Unknownst to the two, and unknown figure was watching them approach the house from a crack in his window. Growling, the man retreated further into his home.

Hearing cawing, Keith jerked his head up and saw ordinary crows fly past him. "Just some birds" he thought.

"**Jumpy at the slightest things, eh" smirked ZETA, enjoying taunting Keith.**

"Hmph" Keith huffed as they approached the house. That's when the two noticed the front door was open. Looking at each other, they nodded as they entered the house. It was dirty. the air heavy with a familiar scent that Keith couldn't identify. The windows we're cracked, and…their was a coughing sound coming from around the corner. Stepping further into the home, the two turned into the kitchen and saw the source of the coughing.

A man, probably the owner of the home was poking something in a lite fireplace, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Coughing to get the man's attention, he said, "Umm…excuse me, sir". The man gave no response, either not aware of the two, or simply ignoring the pair. Shrugging, Leon approached the man, about to tap on his shoulder, when the man stood up, and turned to face the two. He was about mid to late forties, short brown hair, with grey on his sides, dirty tattered vest, with a smeared white undershirt, brown pants, and shoes. His eye's looked…well, strange.

Hoping they went intruding, Leon flashed the picture of their subject, Ashley. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph," he asked. The man raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the girl. Leon had no idea what he had done to offend the man, but after looking at the picture, he glanced back up at the two, anger in his eyes. "Qu can se tu le, loria de caron" spat the man.

Keith knew little Spanish to understand the man, but what he said sounded something along the lines of "What the hell are you doing?! Get the fuck outta my house". Watching as Leon apologized, he placed the picture back in his pocket. Keith watched wryly as the man reached down and grasped the hilt of a rusted hatchet. Sensing danger, he shouted, "MOVE".

Leon glanced up in time to see a hatchet flying towards his face. Rolling backwards away from the crazy local, he stood up and drew his firearm. Keith drew his as well.

"Freeze," ordered Leon, his voice commanding and full of authority. He watched confused as the man growled low, as if ignoring the fact that they're we're guns pointed in his face. "I said freeze," Leon shouted once more. The man growled something under his breath as he reared back to bring the hatchet down.

"You had your chance," grunted Keith, as he fired into the man's kneecap. _POW! POW! _Two rounds into his kneecap! The man dropped his hatchet, holding his knee in pain. Three seconds later, he glared up with a growl, letting go of his knee like he was never hurt. There we're two clean bullet holes in his leg, and the man was still going!!

"What the" muttered Leon as he fired into his shoulder. The man cried in pain as he rubbed his shoulder furiously, before glaring at Leon. Letting go of his shoulder, he lunged forward to choke Leon.

"Drop dead" Keith stated bluntly. Placing the muzzle of his pistol against the man's forehead, he pulled the trigger. _BAM!_ A nice clean hole appeared at the back of his head. Dropping to the ground, the man moaned in pain as he went still.

"**Excellent, I yearn for more death" jeered ZETA!! **

"This guy's no zombie I shot him twice, he…just shrugged the bullets off like they we're nothing" muttered Leon.

"Don't know the answer myself, he must have been on something strong" Keith mused, rubbing the bottom of his chin. Hearing the sound of a truck starting both of them, Leon and Keith dashed to the window. Outside through the cracks, they could see several men, most of them around the same age as "Don Jose", approaching the house, all of them armed with farm tools, hatches, sickles, pitchforks the like. The truck they saw outside was charging towards their transport. They could hear the panic noises of their escorts as they tried to get out of the car, only for the truck to collide with them, sending them flying into the bridge, and into the ravine below. To add insult to injury, the car's alarm went off.

"Damnit" muttered Keith, keeping his finger on the trigger.

"Shit" muttered Leon, doing the same.

The front door slammed shut, as the men through their bodies against it, planning on trapping them long enough to get reinforcements. Hearing their radios go off, they activated their channel. Ingrid's face came into view.

"Is everything alright" she asked worried.

"There was a hostile local, we had no choice but to neutralize him," informed Leon sadly.

"Other's are surrounding the area, and I don't think they're here to see if we're having a good day" commented Keith.

Ingrid, worried for the men, demanded, "Get out of there and head towards the village, take whatever necessary's to save the subject".

"Understood" Leon nodded. Turning their radios off, the two tried pushing the door open, only for the crazy Spaniards to push back not letting them escape. "Hmm… these guy's don't seem to want us to leave, find another way out" ordered Keith.

"**I say stay and fight, break those men's necks one bye one" sneered ZETA.**

Keith said nothing as he check neat the stairs, only to find a horrifying sight. Skulls, all of them dirty and tattered, with maggots, and flies shitting on it, filled inside a closet. "They've killed an a lot of foreigners, better find the girl and get out" Keith decided. Heading upstairs, he looked out the overseeing window.

"**Let's see how good you've become" urged ZETA.**

"Very well then" Keith said as he backed away, and jumped!

_CRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHH!!!!_

Shards of flying glass flew as Keith jumped from a second story window, to the ground below. Going into a roll, and catching the locals off guard, he aimed at the first one.

"Come get some" he grunted, quoting Army of Darkness. (A/N: Couldent resist). The local's growled as they charged the arrogant young man. Keith ducked underneath the sickle of the first local. Grasping the man by his shirt, he gave him an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him on his rear. Dodging out of the way of a pitchfork, he yanked it from the man's grasp, turned, and jammed his own weapon into his gut. The man cried in main as he collapsed to the ground bleeding. The one he uppercased struggled to his feet, as Keith finished him with a kick to the face. The last one, the one with the hatchet, was to say the least, intimidated by these feats!! Backing away, he turned to run, only to get shot through the back of his skull.

"**Heh, look's like you haven't lost any of that bloodlust" complimented ZETA.**

"You mean you haven't" answered Keith. ZETA was the bloodthirsty one, not him. Watching as Leon came out of the house, he awed at the sight. "Gees, I knew they we're outta their mind, but…" Leon said, trying to find the right words.

"It's the price for being half hunter, deal with it" commented Keith. Leon already knew about him not being fully human, everyone he had worked with knew. Did'nt that make him a B.O.W.? Keith didn't know.

"The officers" Leon gasped. Rushing to the cliff, they saw black tire tracks where the car had once been. Leaning down and looking into the gorge, the two saw the truck that had hit the car, the rapids of the river below splashing against it, and right next to it was the car, slightly on fire, but no signs of any bodies.

"Uhh, no" muttered Leon.

"Not surprised, just two more people not to worry about" Keith said rudely.

"**Indeed, they would have slowed us down," agreed ZETA.**

Leon shot Keith a cold glare. How could he be so insensitive? Sure, they we're annoying, but they had been people with lives!! "Wow, that' compassion Drew" commented Leon, still not used to Keith's cruelty.

Keith twitched. "What did you call me" he growled.

Leon crossed his arms, as he said "I called you drew, that's your real name right". He was caught off guard as Keith drew his gun and pointed it at his forehead.

"Don't call me that name, Drew's dead, he's been dead for six years" Keith growled. He wanted no memory of his past life as the ignorant and adventurous seeking Drew. Drew was an idiot, and was always rushing off into danger. Drew had mentally died with Raccoon, he physically died when he had that mental breakdown, and that was when Keith had come into existence.

"As for those officers, bit of advice Leon, it pays not to get too attached to people in these situations. Otherwise, it'll only hurt you more when the inevitable happens to them" Keith said. Turning away from the fuming Leon, he commented, "Now, enough talk, let's get started".

Dashing past the small cabinet, but stopping to find some boxes of ammo, they walked past a small flock of crows to find a strange sight. A wolf, a big one, had its hind leg stuck inside a bear trap, the leg bloodied and smeared. A thick rock had stopped the trap from completely snapping his leg off. The wolf cried silently at the injury. Noticing the two, it whimpered, plead ding for their help.

Keith stared down at the wolf, wondering weather or not he should help the creature. Remembering his late dog Spencer, who had died a few years ago, and despite the fact that he was part a heartless monster, he was still somewhat of an animal lover.

"Damint" he muttered as he bended over and grasped the trap. Pulling the clamps out, the dog whined as he lifted his leg out of the trap. _CLAMP!_ He let go, and watched as the dog shook himself. Letting out a smile, the dog barked in thanks to the human, wagging his tail in happiness.

"Go on, get" urged Keith, although he couldn't suppress a small smile. The dog nodded as he turned, and charged off into the bushes, barking happily.

"Heh, so you do care about animals at least" smirked Leon.

"**Oh, you rescued a worthless wolf, oh, my hero" said the sarcastic ZETA!!**

"Let's go" Leon said as he took the lead. Walking past several more bear traps, they came to a small clearing. "Look's clear" commented Leon. Keith placed a hand in front of him. "So it seems," he said. Pointing at one of the trees, Leon could see a narrow red beam of light, connected to a small switch. "Trip wires" Leon commented. Looking at the path in between the trees, they're we're bear traps.

"Humph" huffed Keith, aiming at one of the traps. _BAM! BOOM!_ One trap exploded. _BAM! BOOM! _Another one went. _POW! CUCHK!! One of the bear traps went off! _

"These people are too predictable" conclude Keith. Walking past the traps, they we're greeted with more crazy locals, all of them waving their farming tools at them.

"You guy's are really pissin me off" Keith growled. Ducking underneath a flying sickle, he leaped into the air, and gave a powerful sidekick to one of the local's face, sending him flying into a tree. Leon dodged to the left as one tried stabbing him. Leon whipped out his own knife, ducked, and stabbed another in the stomach, and kicked him away.

"These guy's are really disappointing me" Keith commented as they continued walking towards the village of El Pueblo. Pasting another cabin, Leon popped his head in to take a look…and immediately came out. "You don't want to go in there," he grumble, getting used to the death. Keith raised an eyebrow, as he looked in, only to see one of the village women probably, a pitchfork impaled into her skull, an expression of terror on her face. This was by far one of the most disgusting thing's Keith had ever seen, but…

"**Hey, boy" called ZETA.**

"What" Keith grunted as Leon went on ahead for a few minutes.

"**I'm hungry" he sneered, licking his lips hungrily. **

Looking the corpse up and down, he grunted "Your disgusting".

"**And you still haven't gotten laid yet, so we both have issues" commented ZETA, making Keith angry.**

Removing the pitchfork from the corpse, he grabbed a chunk of the woman's face off. Glaring at it, he sighed as he opened his mouth…and popped the piece in. Chewing on the piece of the corpse, he winced at the disgusting taste it was leaving off, and fought to up chuck any bile, keeping vomit in check. He could feel its insides, like it's eyeballs rolling around on his tongue.

"That was disgusting" Keith coughed.

"**That was delicious" argued ZETA, licking his lips for more.**

"Stuff that appetite, we're close to the village" Keith grunted, trying to get his bearings together. Catching up to Leon, who was looking at him oddly over the blood smears on his mouth, they quickly stopped at a metal door. A strange symbol was on it. "Now then, let's see what this people know" Leon commented as they opened the door…and stepped into a new level of hell.

**That last bit may have been disgusting yes, but…hey; it comes at the price of being part Hunter. Please R&R!!**


End file.
